Eikouden Einferia Chapter 1: The Travails of Teamwork
Eikouden Einferia''' ("Heroic Einferia Stories" in English) is a prose that involves Team Einferia. It follows their daily lives and their missions to eliminate those who bear the Zeal of Minerva -- also known as the God Moding Brawlers.'' 'Setting: 3:00 pm, Bayview Football Arena' '''''A young man named Vergil is making his observations at the former Battle Brawler named Jake Vallory. He walks back and forth at the upper box area of the arena to get a better view at Jake and another Footballer from the opposing team. Jake: Alright team, let's aim for victory! Vergil: '''Jake Vallory is unmistakably a prodigy. Although...this other person, I'm not too sure. Vergil: If there is such thing as a strength granted by the gods, then it might be something that we ought to vanquish. Jake: I GOT IT! Announcer: What an Amazing shot from Bayview Blitzers' Ace player Jake Vallory! Jake: WOOHOO!! Announcer: The Bayview Blitzers once again grabbed victory from the Wardington Wonders! ''Vergil brings out his handheld device and reviews the players that are involved in the football match.'' Vergil: Let's see...that opposing team's captain is named Johann Wallendorf. Vergil: Target in sight. ''Vergil swiftly exits the audience area of the arena and makes his way stealthly into the locker rooms of the Wardington Wonders. There, he sees the entire team talking about their defeat but their captain is nowhere in sight.'' ''Their captain, Johann, is found in the shower room lamenting about having failed to grab victory that day...despite his...'' Johann: How could this be? Johann: This isn't what I bargained about. ''Vergil's voice floats into Johann's ears. It surprised the disgruntled Wardington captain.'' Vergil: Bargained about what...with who? Johann: Gaaah! Who are you?! ''Vergil appears before Johann, the former's eyes glowing in blood red hue.'' Vergil: Just answer my question. Johann: That...It's...it's top secret... Vergil: A top secret, huh? ''Vergil takes out his sword, an Iaito blade called "Baku Gan" and slashed through the captain's shirt. His backside reveals a familiar insignia.'' Johann: GAAAAAAAAH!!! Vergil: I see... the Zeal of Minerva. Johann: Who...who the heck are you?! I'm calling the guards!!! Vergil: You do realize that I had temporarily shifted this shower room to another dimension. Vergil: Therefore, no one will hear us. Johann: Shifted somewhere...this is...gaah....what the heck... ''Vergil aims his blade at Johann's throat. Johann cowers in fear as he sees his reflection in the mirror-like edge of the Iaito.'' Vergil: Now then, are you ready to talk. Vergil: Or will this blade explain the rest? Johann: Okay, okay...I'll tell you. Vergil: Very well then. ''Vergil sheaths his sword and looks at Johann in the eyes.'' Johann: I made a bargain with a woman named Milena. Vergil: Milena? Johann: Milena told me that she will give me strength to defeat the Bayview Blitzers in exchange for... Vergil: In exchange for what? Johann: In exchange for eternal servitude. Vergil backs away and smirks. Vergil: I see, so in exchange for your freedom, she granted you strength to win. However... Vergil: You still lost to the opposing team's carefully planned strategy. Johann: It's impossible that they could win against us... Vergil: Nonetheless it's pointless to ask you more questions. Vergil: Granting you death could be moreover a reward for a miserable and desperate creature like you. Johann: Gh...what?! Vergil: You are now enslaved by your ego, both figuratively and literally. Vergil: Such is the price to pay for siding with a foolish god. Johann: Wait, tell me please... Johann: Tell me how can I break from these shackles?! Johann: I mean, we lost the game, right? So that means...I'm free... ''Vergil turns his back on Johann.'' Vergil: When she bargained with you, I'm pretty sure she didn't guaranteed that you will win. Vergil: She merely gave you the strength to defeat a typical football team and not one that carefully plans out their strategy. Johann: Strategy...that crybaby plans strategies?! Vergil: Know this, brute strength cannot win over a witty strategy. Vergil: Have a nice day...or lifetime, God Moder. ''Vergil takes his leave and the shower room was shifted back to the Terrestrial Dimension. Johann runs out screaming as if he lost his mind.'' '''Setting: 5:30 PM, Soiree Amore Cafe. Vergil goes inside a pastry shop and asks for a certain person. Vergil: Good day. Is Mist Schaliger here? Manager: Yes, sir. I'll call for her right away. A few minutes later, a lavender-haired girl came out of the kitchen. She is wearing a white patissiere outfit. Vergil: Your shift is over. Let's head home together. Mist: Thanks for being here. Vergil and Mist bid the manager good-bye and they headed home as the sun sets in the horizon. 'Setting: 6:00 PM, Mist Schaliger's House' That night, while Mist is making dinner for her and Vergil, the latter turns on the television to check out the news. Reporter: Wardington Wonders Team Captain Johann Wallendorf was admitted to the Bayview Asylum today after his teammates and coach had witnessed his fit of frenzy. He was now deemed by the World Football Association to be mentally unstable to play for the next game. Vergil switches off the Television. Vergil: A heftier price paid for a worthless favor granted by an equally worthless god. Mist laid the vanilla cake at the table. As she is making slices, she asks Vergil... Mist: You must have been to another dangerous mission today. Vergil: Not really as dangerous as the strict sense of the word. Mist: I see. That's good. Mist: Here, eat up. Vergil: Thank you. Your cakes are always the best. Mist: Aww, how sweet of you to compliment me always. Vergil: I'm serious, they're great. Mist: Teehee... As the young couple enjoy their dinner, others aren't so lucky anymore to even place a small piece of candy in their mouths. 'Setting: 8:00 PM, Bayview Asylum' The former captain of the Wardington Wonders...from a majestic football gear, he now dons a straight jacket with his entire body restrained. Johann: Victory...victory will be our's...yes...it will be...hahahaha...haaa... End of Chapter 1 Category:Keith Strife